


Art: "Gonna carry him off to bed, Carter?"

by mekare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Awesome Peggy, Bigbang Challenge, Bucky's just being a supportive crewmember, Fanart, Humor, Multi, Pastels, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Art for chapter 4 of antigrav_vector's "Thanking Every Star in the Sky": "If at the end of a standard eight-hour shift, you're still in your workshop," Peggy told him, "I'm hauling you out bodily."





	Art: "Gonna carry him off to bed, Carter?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thanking Every Star in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660336) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector). 




End file.
